Sonic in Sly Cooper series
Sonic and the Cooper Gang: Rated E for Everyone - PS3/Vita (From the creators of Sonic Adventure 2, Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, and Kingdom Hearts) Companies *SEGA *Sonic Team *Sucker Punch Production Episodes Tutorial: Green Hill Zone *Playable (Sonic) *Non-playable (Bentley, Murray, Penelope, Dimitri, Amy, Tails, Kunckles, the Guru, and the Panda King) *Act 1 ((Jumping: Sonic) (Controls: Press the X Button to jump, then hit it once to perform a double jump and a homing attack or twice to perform a triple jump and a homing attack.)) *Act 2 (Star Posts and Rings: Sonic) *Act 3 (Gold Rings: Sonic) *Act 4 (Enemies) *Act 5 (Bosses) Episode 0: Paris, France *Playable (Sonic) *Non-playable (Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita) *Act 1 ((HQ Break-In: Sonic) (Controls: Hold down the Circle Button to perform a super sneaky master thief move. Try pressing the Square Button to breaks things and attack enemies with Sly's cane.)) *Boss 1: Camelita ((Parking Lot Brawl: Sonic) (10 hits)) Episode 1: Terror Tide *Playable (Sonic and Dimitri) *Non-playable (Bentley, Murray, and Raleigh) *Act 1 ((Beginning: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) (Controls: Jump and hit the Circle Button to climb pipes, ropes, latters, and poles.)) *Hub (Ship Grounds: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 2 (Flaming Machine: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 3 (Flood Room: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 4 (Fire Room: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 5 (Library Trap: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 6 (Graveyard of Boats: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 7 ((Treasure Hunting: Dimitri) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to steer and (the Right Analong Stick-PS3/the Right Stick-PS Vita) to fire the guns.)) *Boss 2: Raleigh ((The Storm Eye: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) (8 hits)) Episode 2: Snakes in the Sunset *Playable (Sonic, Penelope, and the Panda King) *Non-playable (Knuckles, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Muggshot, and the Guru) *Act 1 ((Rocky Desert: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) (Controls: Jump and hit the Circle Button to perform a "Ninja Spire Landing.")) *Hub (Muggshot's Mesa City: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 2 ((Dog Race: Penelope's RC Car) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick -PS Vita) to steer, hold the X Button to drive forward, the Square Button to reverse, (the L1 Button-PS3/the L Button-PS Vita) for a boost, and (the R1 Button-PS3/the R Button-PS Vita) to drift.)) *Act 3 (Casino Yard: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 4 ((The Guru's Gamble: The Panda King) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to aim and press the Square Button to fire.)) *Act 5 (Citytop Run: Sonic) *Act 6 (Buildtop: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 7 (City Alley: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Boss 3: Muggshot ((Final Call: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) (8 hits)) Episode 3: Voodoo Magic *Playable (Sonic, Penelope, and the Panda King) *Non-playable (Bentley, Murray, and Mz. Ruby) *Act 1 ((The Swamp of Death: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) (Controls: Jump and hit the Circle Button to perform "the Raccoon Rail Walk and the Rail Slide.")) *Hub (The Dark Center of the Swamp: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 2 (The Beast's Lair: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 3 (A Undertaking of the Grave: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 4 ((The Lake of Piranha: The Panda King) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to steer and press the X Button to fire the flame thrower.)) *Act 5 (Danger of Descent: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 6 ((The Voyage of Ghastly: Penelope's RC Chopper with Sonic, Bentley, and Murray) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to steer the chopper, (the Right Analong Stick-PS3/the Right Stick-PS Vita) will fire, hit the X Button to drop the grapple hook, and the Square Button to drop bombs.)) *Act 7 (The Witch's Dinner: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Boss 4: Mz. Ruby ((Dance of Dead: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) (Controls: Use the action buttons to dodge whatever Mz. Ruby does, like the Square Button to dodge right, the Traingle Button to duck down, the Circle Button to dodge left, and the X Button to jump.) (4 hits)) Episode 4: The Sky's on Fire *Playable (Sonic, Penelope, and the Panda King) *Non-playable (Bentley, Murray, Carmeita, Tsao, and the Guru) *Act 1 (An Ascent of Peril: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Hub (Stronghold Rooftop: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 2 ((The Hill King: The Panda King) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to aim and the Square Button to fire.)) *Act 3 (Fire Temple: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 4 (The Seeless Enemies: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Act 5 ((Chinese Race: Penelope's RC Car) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to steer, hold down the X Button to acclerate, the Square Button for reverse, (the L1 Button-PS3/the L Button-PS Vita) for a boost, and (the R1 Button-PS3/the R Button-PS Vita) to drift.)) *Act 6 ((Firework Factory: Penelope's RC Chooper) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to steer, (the Right Analong Stick-PS3/the Right Stick-PS Vita) will fire, hit the X Button to drop the grapple hook, and the Square Button to drop dombs.)) *Act 7 (Dragon Duel: Sonic) *Boss 5: Tsao ((The Family Tsao: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) (8 hits)) Episode 5: The Hate Cold Heart *Playable (Sonic, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Penelope, Dimitri, the Guru, and the Panda King) *Non-playable (Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Sly, and Clockwerk) *Act 1 (Clear the Path: Penelope's RC Chooper and the Panda King) *Act 2 ((Rubber of Burn: Penelope's RC Car, Murray, and Dimitri) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to steer, hold the X Button to drive forward, the Square Button to reverse, (the L1 Button-PS3/the L Button-PS Vita) to fire the turret, and (the R1 Button-PS3/the R Button-PS Vita) to drift.)) *Act 3 (Rescing Carmelita: The Guru) *Act 4 ((Hacking Coming Through: Bentley) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to steer and (the Right Analong Stick-PS3/the Right Stick-PS Vita) to fire the guns.)) *Act 5 ((A Truce of Temporary: Carmelita) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to aim and hit the Square Button to fire the turret.)) *Act 6 (A Peril of Sinking: Sonic with Bentley and Murray) *Boss 6: Clockwerk ((Clockwerk's Battle: Sonic (Super Sonic) with Bentley and Murray) (Controls: Use (the Left Analong Stick-PS3/the Left Stick-PS Vita) to fly around, press the X Button to attack, and hold down the Square Button to boost.) (6, then 6, then 6/18 hits)) Characters Sonic characters *Sonic the Hedgehog ((Sonic Adventure 2 version) (Sonic Unelashed CGI cutscene version)) *Amy Rose ((Sonic Advneture 2 version) (Sonic Unleashed CGI cutscene version)) *Mies "Tails" Prower ((Sonic Adventure 2 version) (Sonic Unleashed CGI cutscene version)) *Knuckles the Echidna ((Sonic Adventure 2 version) (Sonic Unleashed CGI cutscene version)) Sly Cooper characters *Sly Cooper (Sucker Punch version) *Bentley (Sucker Punch version) *Murray (Sucker Punch version) *Carmelita (Sucker Punch version) *The Guru (Sucker Punch version) *Penelope (Sucker Punch version) *The Panda King (Sucker Puch version) *Dimitri (Sucker Punch version) *Sir Raleigh (Sucker Punch version) *Muggshot (Sucker Punch version) *Mz. Ruby (Sucker Punch version) *Tsao (Sucker Punch version) *Clockwerk (Sucker Punch version) Voice Actors Sonic Voice Actors *Jason Griffith as Sonic *Amy Palant as Tails *Lisa Ortiz as Amy *Dan Green as Knuckles Sly Cooper Voice Actors *Kevin Miler as Sly *Patt Olsen as Bentley *Chris Murphy as Murray *Stevie Vallance as Carmelita *Annette Toutonghi as Penelope *Kevin Blackton as Muggshot and the Panda King *David Scully as Raleigh and Dimitri *Presciliana Esparolini as Mz. Ruby *Leo Chin as Tsao *Ross Douglas as Clockwerk Sonic and Clockwerk: Rated E for Everyone - PS3/Vita (From the creators of Sonic Adventure 2, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memeroies) Episodes Episode 0: A Shadow Returns *Stealing Clockwerk: Sonic with Bentley and Murray and the Gang has to steal the Clockwerk Parts and destroy them, but all the parts have been stolen. Episode 1: De Pirate Mansion *Array Hacking: Sonic *Machine Recon: Sonic (Pictures - Black Spot Pete, Machine, and Clockwerk's Tail Feathers) Slide shows 1 *Pirate Bugging: Sonic *Following Pirates: Sonic *Water Pump Destorying: Murray Slide shows 2 *Picketpocketing at the Theathers: Sonic *Quit Alarms: The Guru *Ladies' Night: Sonic with Sly *Dancing Ball: Bentley Side shows 3 *Operation: Plank Walking: Penelope with Sonic, Bentley, and Murray *Pete's Duel: Sonic with Bentley and Murray Episode 2: Encounter of the Starry-Eyed * Slide shows 1 * * * * Slide shows 2 * * * Slide shows 3 * Sonic's Vault Journey: Rated E10 for Ages 10 and up a.k.a. Everyone 10 and up - PS3/Vita (From the creators of Sonic Adventure 2, Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, and Kingdom Hearts 2) * * * * * * * * * * Sonic Generations 2: Rated E10 for Ages 10 and up a.k.a. Everyone 10 and up - PS3/Vita (From the creators of Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, and Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) * * * * * * * * *